Air-conditioning compressors of this kind are generally known. In this context, the problem arises that, in the switched-off air-conditioning operation, the air-conditioning compressors are prone to vibrations of the pivoting mechanism about its neutral position in response to a rotating combustion engine. Air-conditioning compressors are also known that do not start from a stable angular pivot position when there is a demand for cooling power, thus when the air-conditioning system is turned on, thereby leading to vibrations during start-up or to start-up delays.